Reorientation
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: Kedua lelaki itu kembali bertemu di hadapan Batu Pahlawan. Dan masing-masing dari mereka memantapkan janji sebagai ninja Konoha. A birthday fic for my beloved, Uchiha Itachi.


**Reorientation.**

_Naruto _© Masashi Kishimoto

Story goes to the author

a bit _canon_

* * *

Kedua lelaki itu kembali bertemu di Batu Pahlawan, dan masing-masing memantapkan janjinya sebagai seorang ninja Konoha.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Uchiha Itachi(-anata)_"

* * *

.

.

.

**SATU** tahun sudah berlalu. Perang yang telah menghilangkan nyawa beribu-ribu shinobi telah berakhir, menyisakan perdamaian yang terbentuk berkat semangat persaudaraan melinduni dunia ini. Baik Obito maupun Kabuto sudah tereksekusi bersamaan dengan berakhirnya perseturuan maha dahsyat tersebut. Juubi telah dihancurkan. Tidak ada lagi bahaya yang mengancam ketentraman dunia shinobi. Walau harus diakui, begitu banyak hal yang harus direlakan untuk tidak kembali pada masa gelap itu. Kebencian yang sia-sia, kehancuran, dan kematian.

Hari X bulan O tahun XXOO. Hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar sebagaimana mestinya dan awan hilir mudik melaluinya. Di hadapan sebongkah batu bertuliskan nama-nama pahlawan yang gugur demi Konoha, adalah berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan guratan seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Nama pemuda itu Naruto, pemuda yang berperan besar dalam kemenangan perang setahun silam. Ia duduk bersilang kaki dan menatap batu itu penuh senyum kebanggaan. Meski raut matanya tetap memancarkan kesedihan, juga kekecewaan pada dirinya yang tak bisa melindungi rekan-rekannya, ia tetap menegapkan dirinya. Teman-temannya yang telah berjuang hingga ajal menjemput tidaklah mati sia-sia. Dia terus mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu di benak hati, berusaha menancapkan tiang keteguhan.

'_Asuma-sensei, _Asuma-sensei mati ketika berusaha mengalahkan akatsuki yang mulai menyerang personil konoha. Entah bagaimana nasib Konoha kalau Asuma-sensei tidak segera bertindak.

_Jiraiya-sensei_, sennin mesum mati saat mencari informasi mengenai Pein. Tapi berkat informasi yang ia tinggalkan, aku dapat mengalahkan Pein.

_Neji_, Neji melindungiku dari terjangan serangan Juubi. Mungkin aku bisa mati kalau saat itu Neji tidak segera berlari ke hadapan Hinata dan aku dengan mengorbankan dirinya.

_Uchiha Itachi_, dia.. Orang yang aneh. Dia melindungi Konoha dengan berpura-pura menjadi penjahat. Dia menghancurkan klannya sendiri, dia masuk ke Akatsuki, dia bahkan pernah mengincarku. Siapa sangka ternyata dia melakukan semua itu demi Konoha..dan Sasuke? Dia benar-benar telah menipu kita semua. Tapi tanpa dia, tidak mungkin Konoha bisa berdiri kokoh seperti ini.'

"Sedang apa kau?"

"?! Teme!"

Lelaki yang membuat Naruto terkejut itu Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menghadap ke arah Batu Pahlawan. Naruto menatapnya sejenak, kemudian kembali beralih ke nama Itachi.

"Tumben kau kemari Sasuke? Biasanya kau tidak peduli sama hal beginian. Aneh."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulihat Dobe."

"...Itachi, ya?"

Mereka terdiam. Keduanya tidak bergeming dari posisi masing-masing. Ingatan mereka kembali ke masa-masa itu. Apa yang dilakukan Itachi benar-benar mengejutkan mereka, sebenarnya. Aneh memang Naruto memikirkan Itachi. Tapi di saat Sasuke sedang berdiri di sebelahnya seperti ini, secara natural nama lelaki baik hati itu kembali terbesit.

"Itachi sangat baik. 'Kan, sasuke?"

"Tidak perlu kau bilang pun, aku sudah tahu. Dobe."

"Teme! Padahal dulu kau sangat membencinya, sampai mau-maunya menjadi murid Orochimaru buat membunuh dia 'kan!"

"Cih, dulu juga kau ikut-ikutan membencinya. Dobe!"

"I-itu kan karena dia anggota Akatsuki! Aku mana tahu ternyata dia orang baik.."

"...

...aku juga begitu. Sama saja kalau begitu."

Mereka tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil. Mereka dulu memang lugu sekali, bisa-bisanya tertipu. Tapi, rasanya mereka bisa tahu pun karena Tobi yang menceritakan semuanya. Kalau tidak, sampai sekarang mereka berdua... Ah, bahkan semua orang pasti terus menganggap Itachi sebagai penjahat yang keji.

"Kenapa dia melakukannya ya?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, kenapa dia tidak mau menjelaskannya kepada kita semua. Padahal masalah akan lebih cepat selesai."

"Dia punya alasan sendiri Bodoh. Dia melakukannya agar skenarionya berjalan lancar. Dia mau menjadikanku sebagai pahlawan Konoha dengan membunuhnya."

"Saat itu, kau benar-benar berhasil membunuhnya Teme?"

Sasuke teringat kembali kejadian dimana ia dan Itachi bertemu setelah pencarian sekian lama. Ia bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk membunuh Itachi dan membalaskan dendamnya. Tapi tak ada yang menyangka...

"Tidak."

"He?"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya. Saat itu aku terpojok. Dan aku sudah mengira dia akan mengambil kedua mataku. Tapi dia malah menutukku di jidat."

"Haaah? Dia ngelawak gitu?"

"Bego. Dia memindahkan kemampuannya padaku. Kemudian dia mati begitu saja. Seingatku pergerakannya memang agak lambat, tidak secepat dulu. Kelihatannya dia sudah sakit-sakitan sejak sebelum melawanku."

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei juga begitu. Pandangannya mulai rabun karena keseringan menggunakan Mangekyou."

"Itu memang efek sampingnya. Terkecuali kau mengganti matamu dengan mata pengguna sharingan lain, matamu akan semakin karatan dan jadi tak berguna."

"Oh, makanya Itachi berniat mengambil matamu ya?"

"Ya, tadinya kukira begitu. Tapi ternyata itu semua hanya skenarionya untuk memindahkan kemampuannya dan menjadikanku pahlawan Konoha."

Kakak yang bodoh. Itulah pikir Sasuke. Sasuke setuju juga dengan Naruto. Kalau saja kakaknya itu menceritakan semuanya sejak awal, dia tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini. Mereka bisa hidup bersama seperti ketika masih kecil dulu. Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha. Dan mereka berdua bisa bersatu untuk melindungi Konoha.

Tapi.. Apakah Sasuke akan bisa mempercayai perkataan kakaknya yang ia benci, sekalipun Itachi menceritakan semuanya?

Tidak, bahkan ia pun meragukannya. Apa yang dilakukan Itachi memang sudah tepat adanya. Tidak ada cela dalam setiap gerakannya. Kakaknya memang terlalu hebat.

Sasuke menatap nama Itachi yang terukir di batu itu kembali. Hatinya sesak. Perasaan antara kebanggaan dan kesedihan benar-benar sudah memenuhi hatinya. _He has reached his limit_.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, kenangan terakhir yang diberikan Itachi. Ketika detik-detik terakhir sebelum Itachi mati, ataupun ketika sebelum Itachi pergi selama-lamanya dari dunia ini. Semuanya menjadi jelas. Arti dari senyum terakhirnya, arti dari semua kekejamannya...

"Sasuke."

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya. "Ah?"

"Kita akan melindungi Konoha 'kan?"

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menatap lelaki bermata _saphire_ di sampingnya. Pancaran mata penuh kehangatan dan keyakinan... Sungguh berlawanan dengan dirinya yang pernah menginjakkan kaki pada kegelapan.

"Kau masih harus menanyakan hal itu, Dobe?"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya. Sasuke membalas senyum itu. Mereka kembali menatap batu itu dan berdoa. Berdoa memohon dukungan dari para pahlawan tersebut. Sasuke membantu Naruto bangun, dan mereka pun kembali ke kota.

Secercah sinar menyinari batu biru itu. Menampakkan sesosok bayangan lelaki yang menatap mereka dengan penuh kebanggaan.

.

.

.

•**Fin•**

* * *

**Yak saya kembali! Rasanya rutinitas saya di FFn ini hanya apdet fic tiap tanggal 9 Juni ya. Ulang tahun suami saya sih :3. **

_**Again, Otanjoubi Omedetou Itachi-anata. Now you can die in peace.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**With so much love and handsomeness,**_

_**Celia Agarashi**_

* * *

**Omake**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, tetap akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage, Naruto."

"Uapa kau bilang?! Teme! Aku yang akan jadi Hokage!"

"Konoha bisa hancur ditanganmu, aku yang cocok memimpin desa ini."

"Pokoknya aku yang akan jadi Hokage! AKUAKUAKUAKU!"

.

**Nah, siapa yang akan jadi Hokage ya? (Pungut suara deh)**


End file.
